With or Without You
by Evil Genius Girl
Summary: Sort of a twist on the "Christmas Ball". This is my view on what should have happened.


With or Without You

Author Notes:

The songs are "With or Without You" (by U2) and "How Do I Get There" (Deana Carter).

I don't own the songs or the characters.

Ron was completely numb for the first time in his life. One of the few important things in his life, the only thing that had really meant something to him (other than family) was gone. The fight had completely obliterated one of his most valued friendships. The worst part was that he never intended to hurt her: he was only jealous that she hadn't chosen him.

See the stone set in your eyes

See the thorn twist in your side

"I guess I should have seen it coming," he mused to himself. "But who would have thought that she'd want to go to the Christmas Ball with Krum?" Just then Hermione ducked into the common room with a smile of absolute bliss on her face. 

I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait

"What's wrong, Ron?" she asked in concern. She knew that he had been stressed out over something ever since the Triwizard Tournament had started, but had chalked it up to jealousy and worry for Harry. However, now that he and Harry were back to being friends, she couldn't imagine what could be wrong with him.

"Nothing!" he snapped. "I heard you got a date with Krum to the Christmas Ball. I believe it's called 'fraternizing with the enemy'."

Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped. "Excuse me?" she hissed angrily, trying to keep her voice down so that Ginny wouldn't hear her. "Just because you didn't ask me to go means that I should simply go by myself? I don't think so."

"Why Krum?" Ron said angrily. "I thought you hated him."

"Well, he's really not that bad once you get to know him," Hermione said slowly. "He's really smart, and he likes Quidditch, although I can't really see why."

Ron, having no reply to this comment, turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs to the top of the tower. It wasn't even that he really disliked Krum that much, he thought. He just didn't want him going to the Christmas Ball with Hermione.

__

And I wait without you

With or without you  


********************************************************************************************

The night of the ball, Ron was sulking. He didn't really want to go, especially because he knew that Hermione was going with Krum, and he was positive that Krum knew all the latest dances. This would make him, Ron, look like a complete klutz when he tried to dance with Padma- if she even wanted to dance with him.

As a treat for the Muggle-born students, Dumbledore had agreed to allow some music from the Muggle world to be played. Ron really didn't care either way, but Hermione had been very happy. She had confided to Ron that she really didn't enjoy "wizard music" that much (at least she hadn't enjoyed it back when they were still friends).

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

As the music started, Ron noticed Hermione standing by herself near the door, looking rather unhappy. Feeling sorry for her, he started walking towards her, but stopped as soon as he saw Krum heading in her direction. As he turned around to find Padma, he nearly stumbled as he realized that she had been standing at his elbow.

"Er, sorry about that," he mumbled, trying to hide his dejection from her. He still felt rather guilty about asking her to the Ball when his first choice had been Hermione.

"Don't bother," she snapped angrily. "I know you didn't want to be here with me, but you could at least act like you're having fun instead of moping over that Granger girl."

Ron's temper flared. "Well you didn't have to accept, okay?" he retorted. "You could have found someone else to go with you."

Padma, being left speechless again, fumbled for words as Ron stalked off, heading for the door. "Well, really!" she whispered to herself. "Maybe now I can talk Krum into ditching Hermione and make him dance with me." She smiled evilly.

"Viktor, I'm going to get something to drink, okay?" Hermione said, smiling at him. 

"Okay, Hermy-oh-ninny." Viktor still managed to mangle her name ever time he tried to say it. Hermione hated to admit it, even to herself, but her first instincts about him had been right. He was surly, cranky, and didn't really like being around other people. He also had very few dancing skills, for all his grace on a broomstick. As she neared the drink table (which was near the door), a moving force with red hair and freckles nearly collided with her.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, then nearly bit her tongue as she realized who it was. "Oh I'm so sorry, Ron!" she exclaimed, then remembered that they weren't really on speaking terms. "Um, anyway," she said nervously, staring at her feet, which had become incredibly interesting. Ron seemed to staring at them as well.

"So are you having fun with 'Viktor"?" he asked snidely. "You don't seem to be dancing very much."

"Well neither do you," Hermione returned. "In fact, Padma seems to be looking at every guy here **except **you." She could have screamed at the look on Ron's face. Instead of looking angry with her, he only looked sad.

__

I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away

As if making a decision, he took a deep breath, then burst into conversation. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about whatever I said that made you mad," he managed to get out before Padma stormed up.

"Why are you talking to **her**?" she asked rudely. "Aren't you here with **me**?" she added angrily.

"Well…." Ron barely got the word out of his mouth before Padma turned on her heel, sailing off indignantly. 

"Um, I think she's heading for Krum," he said nervously, looking at Hermione. 

"Well, she's welcome to him," Hermione said vehemently. "How can someone so smart be so unbelievably boring?" she asked in amazement.

"Wait, so you don't mind that she's going over to talk, and probably steal, your date?" Ron asked, surprised. "I thought you two seemed to be hitting it off quite well."

"Oh we get along wonderfully," said Hermione sarcastically. "When he's talking about **himself**. But what's going on with you and Padma?"  


__

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

  
"Well, let's just say that we had a difference of opinion about who we should have been with here," Ron said, almost regretfully. "Anyway, are we sort of friends again?"

Hermione glanced at him. She could have sworn that she saw something else in his eyes, something other than a simple question. "I guess so," she replied. "Maybe not back to **best** friends yet, but we're definitely back to being friends again."

Ron grinned. "Good. I was afraid I'd have to find someone else to get notes from."

Hermione playfully swatted at him, but then stopped, as Ron tried to say something else but was drowned out by the sudden introduction of a louder song.

"What?" she asked loudly, straining to hear him over the sudden blast of music.

"I said, do you want to dance?" he said over the music. "I mean, if you don't want to. I thought it could be a 'friend thing'."

"Sure!" Hermione replied, and stepped toward the dancing area. As they tried to figure out the steps so as to avoid any major mishaps, Hermione grinned to herself. Her plan had worked perfectly.

We've always been the best of friends  
No secrets and no demands  
But suddenly from out of the blue  
I see a different light around you  
One thing I haven't told you,  
I just want to hold you  
And never let go,  
I just want to know  
  
How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there  
  
You probably think I've lost my mind  
Takin' this chance crossin' that line  
But I promise to be truer than true  
Dreaming every night with these arms around you  
I can't wait any longer this feeling's gettin' stronger  
help me find a way  
  
How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there  
  
I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb  
The perfect combination is your heart and mine  
Darlin' won't you give me a sign  
  
How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there  


As they danced, Hermione decided to ask one more question. "Why didn't you just ask me to the Ball in the beginning before everything got so confusing?"

Ron was silent for a while, simply moving to the music. "I guess I just wanted it to be your choice. I didn't want you to go with me if you were going to think that it was just a pity thing."

"Well, I guess we're back to 'best friends' again," said Hermione contentedly.


End file.
